lost canvas
by kazeminami
Summary: había encontrado lo que me faltaba y no quería perderla, no esta vez, decidí enfrentarme a mi destino, revelarme contra las reglas para estar a su lado, la quería y nada en este mundo lo impediría, ni siquiera yo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Vagando por los largos pasillos de mi hogar me di cuenta de que su aroma, su delicioso aroma aún seguía impregnado en el aire, se me hace tan insoportable pero aún así tan delicioso y deseable, así como ella misma, se me había vuelto indispensable para vivir, para respirar, para sentir.<p>

Y pensar que toda aquella adicción había comenzado solo unos meses atrás, pensar que mi vida era tan "tranquila" antes de su llegada.

Recordando.

Iba camino por los pasillos de la universidad, sin pensar en algo específico, más bien recordando después de todo esa era una fecha importante, me dirigía a mi destino creyendo que sería un día como los demás, un "día normal" pero ese día estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Casi llegando a mi destino sentí un golpe sobre mi pecho y de inmediato caí al suelo, sentí un peso sobre mi y luego llego a mi ese aroma, ese asfixiante y adictivo aroma, al levantar el rostro fue como transportarme a otro mundo, a un mundo de fuego, de pasión, deseo, sueños, miedos, un mundo lleno de ganas de vivir, _al pasado_, eran dos hermosas gemas las que veía frente a mí, las cuales conocía de hace tiempo o eso sentí en ese momento, sumado con ese delicioso aroma eran mortales para mi, estaba aterrado y a la vez fascinado, parecía como la aparición de un fantasma, estaba inmerso en eso que parecía un sueño y cuando la escuche desperté violentamente del transe en el que me encontraba -Disculpa! Estas bien? No fue mi intención tirarte, llego tarde a una clase y… bueno lo siento- dijo con una voz dulce, apenada se levanto y me tendió la mano para levantarme, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era un fantasma más bien una extraña y dolorosa realidad, decidí actuar normal después de todo no tenía otra opción.

-como estas?- dije aún algo mareado, ella respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-no te preocupes, estoy de maravilla, tu amortiguaste mi caída, por cierto no te lastime?- dijo algo preocupada mirándome por todas partes, lo cual era irónico ya que era ella la que debía preocuparse por su bienestar.

- no te preocupes me encuentro bien, me alegra haber sido de ayuda- dije un poco coqueto como quien no quiere la cosa, no pude evitarlo era como revivir un lado de mi muy lejano, ella rio divertida, dios se veía tan hermosa, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo _sobrehumano_ para contenerme, la observaba totalmente idiotizado, cosa de lo cual ella se dio cuenta y lo demostró sonrojándose un poco, iba a decir algo más pero la campana sonó y su expresión cambio por completo de alegre a alarmada, me pareció divertido ver como cambiaba su rostro.

-Disculpa ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento de nuevo por el golpe- dijo medio a gritos, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ella ya se encontraba a una distancia importante, la vi corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía, solo atine a sonreír y seguí con mi camino ya que aún estaba algo mareado por el olor y la impresión.

Fin del recuerdo

Nunca me habría imaginado la serie de acontecimientos que ese encuentro provocaría, era verdad, el pasado volvía para atormentarme y yo creyendo que todo saldría bien, fue en ese momento que firme mi sentencia de muerte.

* * *

><p>NA: disculpen tuve que re subirlo ya que no se por que razón no aparecían mis actualizaciones, bueno para los que ya lo leyeron espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y para los que no espero les haya gustado también :), quiero agradecer por los reviews tan lindos que recibí en esta y en mis otras historias prometo dar siempre lo mejor de mi.


	2. fontfontCapitulo 2fontfont

Digimon ni sus personajes me perteneces solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de la vida<strong>

**Que puedo decir, era una obsesión, más que una obsesión una necesidad de tenerla, de poseerla, de hacerla mía, sí, pueden decir que es exagerado pero después de _muchos_ años era lo más hermoso que había visto, tomando en cuenta que había visto muchas mujeres en mi vida pero ninguna como ella, simple, alegre, dulce, fuerte, decidida, sincera e innecesariamente terca, después de mucho había encontrado lo que me faltaba y no quería perderla, no esta vez, decidí enfrentarme a mi destino, revelarme contra las reglas para estar a su lado, la quería y nada en este mundo lo impediría, ni siquiera yo mismo.**

oooooooooooooo

Corría rápidamente hacia el salón de clases ya que por el pequeño incidente que protagonice se me había hecho tarde, rogaba mentalmente por que el maestro aún no hubiese llegado o estaría en problemas, era mi primer día de clases y llegaba tarde, eso no iría bien en mi expediente.

Al llegar al salón estaba realmente exhausta pero al comprobar que aún no había llegado el maestro, suspire de alivio, busque con la mirada a mi compañera de habitación quien también asistía a esa clase. Era gracioso ya que ella no parecía del tipo de chicas a las que le gusta el arte, extrañamente habían muchas personas en el salón, esta clase debía ser ciertamente buena por la cantidad de alumnos, la mayoría mujeres debo agregar, luego de un rato de buscar encontré a mi compañera sentaba casi en el centro del aula, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien, que me acerque sin llamar mucho la atención.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca pude oír como mi compañera se dirigía de una forma no muy grata a la persona frente a ella.

-ya te dije que este lugar está ocupado - manifestaba ante una chica muy bonita y con un atuendo que según yo no era el apropiado para estar en clase.

-y quien lo dice cuatro ojos, acaso tu eres dueña de los lugares ahora- hablo la chica voluptuosa en un tono nada cariñoso.

-pues yo llegue primero y este lugar es para mi amiga- dijo la peli lila molesta.

Aparentemente Miyako no se había percatado de mi presencia incluso le toque el hombro para que volteara, sonrió con alegría al verme y lo demostró con un sonoro grito.

- Soraaaa! al fin llegas no sabes todo lo que eh soportado para guardarte un lugar, anda siéntate- me indicó señalando el lugar por el cual estaba peleando con la rubia.

-oye no es justo, no llegaste a tiempo porque debes tener un lugar tan bueno- chillo la rubia dirigiéndose a mí.

Antes de que pudiera responder mi amiga lo había hecho por mí, claro que no con las palabras que yo hubiese querido.

-Lárgate pesada este lugar es para mi amiga, si quieres este lugar tendrás que esperar al otro año estos lugares son nuestros ahora - expresó triunfante Miya, nunca la había visto así la verdad me asustaba un poco su emoción.

-Quien te crees para hablarme de esa forma cuatro ojos- reclamó la rubia.

Parecía que iba a empezar una pelea entre esas dos por lo tanto decidí intervenir.

– tranquilas, porque no te sientas en otro lugar y listo, que tiene este lugar de especia?- dije tratando de apaciguar la situación.

Ambas me miraron como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la cosa más estúpida del mundo, fue la rubia quien empezó a hablar.

–Como puedes decir eso, este es el lugar en frente de la clase, si estás aquí el maestro te vera perfectamente- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Seguidamente Miya también hablo.

–Además los lugares son por el resto del semestre y no pueden cambiarse, este será tu lugar por el semestre completo - dijo triunfante.

–debe ser muy buena clase para que peleen por estar en frente- dije inocentemente.

Ambas me miraron totalmente incrédulas, acaso era tan tonto lo que decía?.

- en verdad no sabes quién es el maestro de esta clase niña- me pregunto la rubia sin creérselo.

Con un poco de pena debía admitir que no lo sabía.

- eh.. Pues en verdad no había leído el nombre solo me apunte para esta clase porque me interesa el tema -Dije con algo de rubor en las mejillas, la rubia me miraba incrédula y mi amiga reía divertida.

Aparentemente la peli lila se había dado cuenta de lo incomoda que se había tornado la situación para mí y decidió intervenir a mi favor afortunadamente.

– ya lárgate Bony, este lugar es de Sora ahora así que desaparece, muy por lo contrario a ti ella está aquí para aprender- dijo la peli lila dirigiéndose a la molesta rubia.

Esta la observo por un momento en silencio para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

- no seas sínica Inogue, tu estas en esta clase por la misma razón que yo.

El rostro de miya reflejaba sorpresa pero luego sonrió con la misma malicia que la rubia y explicó.

–tal vez si Bony pero ahora vete no quiero que el maestro me vea hablando con una zorra como tú.

Lo había dicho de una manera tan tranquila que la rubia no pudo cuastionar nada y se marcho murmurando insultos dirigidos a nosotras supuse , la verdad no entendía el interés que tenían en ese lugar, si mi amiga no hubiese estado desde muy temprano para guardarme el lugar se lo habría dado a la rubia, después de todo un asiento solo es eso verdad?.

La voz de miya me despertó de mi cuestionamiento interno.

-oye sora en verdad no sabes quien es el maestro de esta clase?

-eh bueno en verdad no leí el nombre, sé que debí hacerlo pero solo hay una clase de arte así que no creí necesario buscar información sobre el maestro.

Pareció pensárselo un poco antes de contestar.

- ya veo así que realmente no vienes por eso, no importa ya lo veras luego.

Dijo mas para sí misma que para mi, un segundo después estaba sonriendo alegremente como era su costumbre, por alguna razón también sonreí, Miyako era una chica muy dulce y amable pero como hoy a veces podía sacar su peor lado, realmente era interesante.

En ese momento todas las chicas que habían estado hablando guardaron silencio y vi como por la puerta entraba un hombre bajito y regordete, vestido con un traje color vino que en lo personal no me gusto nada, supuse que era el maestro ya que traía algunos libros bajo el brazo.

-es el maestro?.

Pregunte a mi compañera, ella rio muy bajo para no ser escuchada y luego contesto.

-para nada es el director Otomo.

-ya veo- dije un poco avergonzada por la risa de mi compañera mientras el director comenzaba a hablar.

-Bien señoritas como veo que están ansiosas por empezar la clase no les sacare mucho tiempo su maestro tuvo un "percance" y llego un poco tarde, en este momento se dirige hacia aquí, les pido que sean respetuosas con él ya que aunque no lo parezca es uno de los hombres más respetado en este ámbito.

Por el tono que utilizo supuse que el profesor no era de su total agrado, poco tiempo después unos pasos se oían venir en dirección al aula, las alumnas contenían el aire y el director rodaba molesto los ojos. En mi mente me preguntaba que podría tener ese profesor que causaba tanta expectación, luego de unos segundos no solo mi pregunta obtenía una respuesta también mi corazón se aceleraba pues no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, debía ser mentira, una confusión mía ciertamente, pero mi miedo fue eliminado cuando el director se retiro dejando a esa persona a cargo de la clase.

-buenos días lamento la demora, soy su profesor, espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en más.

Mi corazón paro en ese instante.

* * *

><p>Ok, lamentó la demora digamos que tenía un bloqueo y sumado con la universidad me era imposible escribir pero por fin termine, sé que no es mi mejor trabajo pero no los quise hacer esperar más, espero les guste y por favor dejen comentarios buenos o malos son bien recibidos.<p>

Bye bye ;)


End file.
